


Connections

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [104]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Hair-pulling, POV Natasha Romanov, Rough Sex, Sex Positive, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Half an hour with both of them, <i>please</i>. I wouldn’t beg if it wasn’t important.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Christine/Natasha - exclusive.
> 
> Takes place after _Avengers: Age of Ultron_.

“You are an _awful_ woman,” Christine says, the last syllable ending in a hitching gasp as Natasha crooks her fingers, hitting Christine’s G-spot in a way that could only be described as _transcendent_. “And I am being an _awful_ journalist.”

“First time for everything, Everhart,” Natasha says, winding a fistful of Christine’s blond hair around her fingers and _tugging_. She normally doesn’t do that kind of thing to the women she sleeps with, but Christine responds to it so perfectly, her back arching perfectly.

Natasha knows how to read the people she sleeps with, and Christine? She _wants_ it.

She also wants an exclusive interview with Clint and Kate, and the only way to get from the outer ring of the Avengers to Hawkeye is through Natasha, and Natasha doesn’t pimp out her friends to muckrakers.

“I am _not_ a muckraker,” Christine growls, falling down onto her elbows on the bed. Natasha (who didn’t know she was talking out loud) can’t see her face, but she knows she’s probably scowling adorably. “Half an hour with both of them, _please_. I wouldn’t beg if it wasn’t important.”

Natasha grins and bears down on Christina, fingers pressing tight against that spot that makes Christine groan and twitch on the sheets. “You know what? I think you _love_ to beg.” Christine’s back tightens with her orgasm, and Natasha slides her fingers out slowly. “Half an hour. And we do this again sometime.”

“Deal,” Christine says breathlessly, sweeping her hair away from her eyes.


End file.
